


I want to know you

by OhGetHer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Grantaire freaking out when Enjolras asks him for coffee, Like "Oh shit he's a real person what do I do", M/M, You dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGetHer/pseuds/OhGetHer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras asks Grantaire out for coffee and Grantaire's head explodes with possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to know you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr ages ago saying something to the effect of "one day Grantaire realizes Enjolras is a real person and suddenly stops seeing him just as a marble statue and wants to know everything about him"
> 
> So I'm basically stealing that

He'd always admired him from a distance.

Well, maybe admired wasn't quite the word, pined over, adored or hopelessly desired could fit the bill just as easily.

In any case, Grantaire had always felt some kind of affection for Enjolras (he tried very hard not to ever use the word "love", that would send him down a creepier path entirely).

But until this very moment he'd never, ever, expected to have his feelings even slightly requited by the seemingly untouchable marble leader. If he dared to think about it, he hadn't even really thought about him as an actual person, just something beautiful he couldn't have.  
Now that there was a sliver of a chance he could, his world was exploding.

Suddenly he wanted to know everything about him, what he had for breakfast, how he liked his coffee, which films made him cry, whether he was a cat or dog person, what embarrassing e-mail account he still had from his teenage years, what songs he belted out of tune in the shower? 

In his fervent obsession he'd missed all the things actually worthy of obsessing over.

How long had he been having this epiphany? Enjolras was still staring hopefully at him, watching for any slight facial change that might give some clue as to his answer.  
The answer Grantaire was now absolutely sure of, for the right reasons.

"Enjolras, I would love to get coffee with you"


End file.
